


Tony Bark

by Cintamalec



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Irondad, Peter finds a puppy, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cintamalec/pseuds/Cintamalec
Summary: Peter finds a puppy on the street. What will Tony think?





	Tony Bark

Peter was walking home one day from school when he heard a quiet whimper somewhere to his left. Stopping, Peter looked around before deciding to try and find the source of the peculiar noise.

Mr. Stark was probably waiting for him, but Peter wouldn’t be long. 

The whimpering sounded closer with every step, and Peter soon found himself in a small alleyway. The sounds of the city were muted here, and the noise Peter had been following suddenly became as clear as ever. 

Looking around, Peter caught sight of a small squirming bundle tucked behind an old garbage can. Squatting down, Peter moved it out of his way.

Soon two small beady black eyes were staring right into his, and a little wet nose wiggled at him, sniffing the air.

‘Thump, thump, thump,” went a small brown tail covered in dirt as it smacked excitedly against the trash can.

“Oh, wow! How’d you end up here, little guy?” Peter exclaimed, smiling. He held out a hand in front of the puppy’s nose, allowing it to become familiar with him. Then he gently picked the little thing up, wrapping it in his coat.

“I’m sure Mr. Stark won’t mind an extra guest,” Peter said softly, “I think you two will get along, you’ll love him.”

And so Peter started walking back home again, adjusting his backpack straps, but this time with someone to talk to.

-

Peter found Mr. Stark sitting at his desk, staring down at some new tech, coffee cup sitting empty next to him along with heaps of paperwork. By his slumped posture, Peter could tell he was tired and had worked a long day.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said as he slipped off his backpack onto a nearby couch.

Mr. Stark sat up. “Oh, hey kid. How was school?” 

“Oh, you know...same old, same old.” Peter hugged the puppy close to his chest.

Mr. Stark could since something was off. He always could. It was another one of his superpowers. He turned around in his swivel chair, looking at Peter who stood awkwardly across the room.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Uh-nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I-uh, got an A on my Spanish test.”

Mr. Stark smiled. “Knew you could do it.”

“Yeah, but um, there’s something I need to tell you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said quietly.

Mr. Stark’s face fell. “I knew it. Please don’t tell me you’ve been skipping school to chase down a supervillian again, because I already told-“

“No! No, it’s not like that,” Peter took a step towards Mr. Stark.

“What is it then?”

Peter looked down, unzipping his jacket to reveal the small puppy that he had rescued earlier. It looked up at Peter happily, tongue hanging out the side of its mouth.

Silence.

“No. Nope. Not happening.”

“But Mr. Stark, please, I found this little guy in-“

“Mr. Parker, I don’t care where you found him, I want him gone.”

“But Mr. Stark! He’s so small, and he was all alone on the side of the street, I just couldn’t leave him!” Peter complained, hugging the puppy close to his chest.

“Pete-“

“Look at him! Look at this face, Mr. Stark. Tell him you want him gone,” Peter said, shoving the Puppy into Mr. Stark’s face. “How could you be so cruel? So unfeeling?”

Tony gave an exasperated sigh, running his hand down his face. “Pete, look-“

“Besides, I think it’s time Spider-Man’s got his own sidekick!”

Mr. Stark looked into Peter’s pleading eyes. “Don’t you already have a sidekick? What’s his name...Nick? Nathan...?”

“You mean Ned? No, he’s my guy in the chair.”

Tony shook his head. “Spider-Man doesn’t need a sidekick. He needs to go and drop of this dirty puppy to the animal shelter immediately and then do his homework.”

Peter ignored this. “You know, I think I’ll call him-“

“Don’t you dare give it a name. I don’t want you getting anymore attached.”

“-Tony Bark!”

Mr. Stark lowered his head into his hands in disappointment. Looking back up, Peter was flashing him a toothy grin. “Look, Tony, you won’t even know he exists. And when I’m not here, Happy can look after him.”

The corner of Tony’s mouth twitched up into a half smile at the use of his first name. “Happy has been looking pretty lonely recently...”

Peter’s face lit up. “So I can keep him?”

“So long as he stays out of my way, kid. And remember that he’s your responsibility, not mine. Take care of him.”

Peter looked down at the puppy excitedly. “See? I told you he’d like you!”

Tony chuckled, turning back to his desk. “Go get him washed. I don’t want mud all over my furniture.” Tony jumped at the feeling of Peter wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Thanks, Tony,” Peter whispered before quietly exiting the room, puppy in hand.

Tony smiled to himself, a strange feeling of warmth spreading through him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
